


Heartless

by rhythmridge



Category: Lucah: Born of a Dream (Video Game)
Genre: Child Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 12:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18208127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhythmridge/pseuds/rhythmridge
Summary: At the base of the Radio Tower, Lucah accepts the blessing of the Priest.





	Heartless

**Author's Note:**

> A short work about the first time I played Lucah.

You felt nothing.

No heart. No corruption. The priest's blessing had made you pure.

 

Wasn't that what you wanted...?

Weren't things better this way...?

 

Even as Christian fell before you for the final time, and the sun behind him filled with the same red as the blood that coated the ground, you felt nothing.

His familiar lingered by his body. Yours, of course, was gone. You stared at it. Deep in the blank pureness of your soul, you felt something.

You needed it. You needed it back. It was yours. Take it.

Slowly, you approached Christian's body, one hand outstretched. The familiar did not move. You felt something, the tiniest spark, a hope, that maybe, maybe you could

 

but the moment before your fingers reached it, the familiar faded, swept away in an invisible wind.

Your hand fell. You looked down at the body, then at the blazing sun.

 

Was this the end you wanted?


End file.
